


Counting Bodies Like Sheep

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Broken Heroes [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Multi, Murder, Torture, Use of a slur, dark au, mostly referenced, really - Freeform, though france, underage drinking mentioned, you're warned this isn't a happy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Kim and Chloe break.
Relationships: Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Mentioned Alya/Chloe/Nino, Mentioned Kim/Ondine, mentioned
Series: Broken Heroes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Counting Bodies Like Sheep

_Chloe’s always been a bit broken. She knows this._

_It happened young. When she was just a little girl and her mommy decided she wasn’t exceptional. When her daddy decided all he had to do was give her money._

_She isn’t sure when she started knowing she was broken though._

“Oh sweetie, we just want to know what you were planning.” She told the man in front of her. He’s tied to a chair, glaring at her and Kim. 

_Chloe never expected to work with Kim. She never gave he boy the time of day at all. Why bother? He wasn’t special. Wasn’t important. Her mommy told her she had to focus on people who were special. Important. It’s why she was only allowed Adrien as a kid._

_She wanted real friends though. And her daddy let her go to public school._

_Mommy left soon after._

_Maybe that was part of her breaking._

“Go fuck yourself.” Snarled the man. “You’re nothing but a slut. You don’t scare me.” Chloé snorted.

“Wow, original.” She mocked. She smirked as Pollen buzzed angrily from the rafters. 

_Pollen. Pollen was her first friend. Really she was. Adrien was a business thing. Sabrina… well Chloe tried but even Sabrina was pushed at her because her daddy wanted a police officer in his back pocket. And Sabrina has something similar happen to him._

_Chloe gave up trying after a while. She didn’t care anymore._

_Why bother?_

Picking up a serrated blade, she raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah! You won’t touch me.” Sneered the man. Chloe snorted and stripped off her jacket before she plunged the blade into his shoulder. He started screaming.

She smiled. 

_Chloe didn’t know when the final breaks occurred. All she knew was that it happened. When Lila came and started lying. At first, she ignored it._

_But then everything began changing and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Being Queen Bee helped. But things kept happening. Lila spoke to her daddy and mommy and they were going to have another baby. To replace her. She heard them talk about it. How utterly fucked up their kid was._

_So she decided to show them fucked up._

Chloe ripped the blade out, blood splattering the room. She made a face.

“Ugh, it’s getting on my shirt. Monkey, hold my knife.” She handed the blade to Kim and then stripped off her shirt, before taking the knife back and slamming it into the other shoulder. Ripping it out again she slid it down his chest, cutting him. 

_She started partying. Drinking more. Lila took those things and spread nasty rumours. Chloe’s name was mud._

_Except for some others._

“Still not scared?” She mocked the man. “Gonna talk?”

“All you do is stab.” He snapped. “You’ve got nothing that’ll scare me. And you’re giving me a show.” He leered at her chest and she stabbed him in the crotch. His screams were her soundtrack as she grabbed some pliers.

“Pity. Oh well, this is more fun.”

_She hadn’t known they were the rest of the Miraculous Team. Not really anyway. Sure she’d had her suspicions about Adrien, but the others? No. All she knew was that they were the ones knocked down and hurt by Lila. The bottom of the pile._

_It had helped. They’d kept her from falling fully. They’d kept her from doing worse than drinking._

_She’d even fallen in love._

Chloe ripped out the man’s right thumbnail, adding more screams. 

“Willing to talk yet?” She asked. The man took a breath and then glared. 

Oh, pity he was against them. This guy had spunk. 

_Alya and Nino had sort of swept her off her feet. Sure they had issues between them but… well after the first screaming argument that ended in a hard fuck against the wall? They happily put their issues aside._

_Her parents had been horrified. More broken Chloe and fucked up Chloe and all that bullshit. they’d tried to get her to stop._

_She wouldn’t listen._

She ripped off more nails and sighed as the man just screamed. Music to her ears. 

“Mm. Maybe I should record this one day. I’d love to fuck Fox or Turtle listening to this.” She told Kim who snorted.

“Neither would be up for it. They don’t like the screams like you do.”

“True.” Chloé hummed. “Oh maybe they’d tie me up and put headphones on? That way I’d get the best of both worlds.”

“You’re kinda sick Bee.” Kim laughed.

“Look who’s talking Monkey.” Mocked Chloe. 

_Learning who they all were. It made everything better. But then Chat got stabbed and nearly died._

_They were all close. Incredibly close. Enough a bond formed between them all. They became something different._

_The death spread across them. The dark energy- the inhuman energy- affected them all. It didn’t break them. It made them stronger. Made them more in touch with their animal sides._

_The final break came from Lila. Of course it did._

_She claimed to have been helping the team defeat Hawkmoth. That it was all her who did everything. That Adrien had been helping his father._

_They proved her wrong but with all the hate, all the scorn thrown at them from all over when they sided against her- after being thrown out by their parents…_

_Was it any shock they snapped?_

Chloe grabbed a hammer and slammed it down on the man’s knee, breaking it. He screamed. 

She smiled in the screams. They sounded like her daddy had when she revealed every single fucking lie he told, every bribe he offered. It sounded like Sabrina after Chloe ruined her.

It sounded like Lila had while Kagami ripped her apart. 

-0-

_Kim never talked about his home life. It wasn’t bad or anything just… quiet._

_His mom was never around. Nor was his dad honestly. They worked long hours. He had babysitters as a kid but soon that stopped when they thought he was old enough._

_Ten wasn’t old enough. He knew that now._

Kim slammed the woman’s head into the ground. She growled. “Fuck you!”

“I have a boyfriend thanks. How about instead you tell us where the Ghosts are hiding their shipment?” Kim asked the woman. She growled in response. He picked her up and threw her against the wall.

_He got into sports because his dad talked about them. Got into competing because his mom said he had to be the best. It consumed him. Max… Max helped stable him out, helped pull him out of it. Max was great._

_Of course, he couldn’t be with him. Not like that. No, his dad wouldn’t have no fag for a son._

_Whatever. He liked girls too. He liked Chloe right? Sure she hurt him but it was fine. Whatever. Ondine came next. And she was amazing._

“I won’t fucking talk!” Screamed the woman as Kim casually snapped her arm with his two hands.

“Really?” He asked. She glared. “Why does the damn Ghosts keep getting good people? We’re nicer.”

“Because you’re sick freaks who get off on this. You were heroes!” The woman yelled. Kim wanted to laugh. So he did.

_Oh, sure they’d been heroes. But after a while, he started noticing that Lila’s words didn’t match up with what Ladybug said, that her actions were freaking weird._

_He started talking out and… everyone just turned on him. Him and the others. It was confusing and strange. He’d had Max and Ondine though._

_Until he hadn’t._

“You were heroes!”

“You know I don’t get it,” Kim said, turning to see Chloe walk into the room bright red with blood. She’d taken off all her clothes but her underwear it seemed. Didn’t want any blood on her or whatever it looked like. “They scream and shout about us once being heroes. Shouldn’t they be happy we aren’t anymore?”

“Not when you’re like this you freaks!” The woman roared and he grabbed her leg to snap it. Her screams filled the room again. 

_Ondine left him. Believed the rumours and… it hurt. It hurt a lot. He felt shattered sorta. A bit more broken than before._

_Max had been his rock. Along with the others. They leaned on each other all of them. Marinette led them and it was amazing. She was a born leader. Kim didn’t need it to be a competition. He just followed._

“You know you might kill her if you break too many bones,” Chloé said in a bored tone. “I’m also ordering food. What you want?”

“Pizza or Indian,” Kim said casually. “And I pumped her full of some potion that Xuppu told me about. She won’t die… not until it wears off. Hurts like a bitch and makes you dependent on it too.” Chloé laughed and left. The woman he was dealing with began crying. “Yep, you heard right. I can hurt you in any way I want and you won’t die until I let you. You won’t even pass out.” 

The woman sobbed harder.

_He kissed Max one day. It was sudden and he hadn’t fully meant to but he did. Max kissed back and he thought there was some happiness…_

_And then his dad threw him out. Lila had seen, had taken a photo. Kim was alone. Adrien snuck him into his house and it was okay but. Everything was going to hell still. Especially when Gabriel the fuck had turned out to be Hawkmoth._

_And he ran his son through._

Kim stomped on the arm he’d already broken, breaking it again. The woman was sobbing now. Xuppu looked irritated from his spot up high. He’d been trying to nap. 

“Sorry, buddy. She’s a tough one.” Kim told him before he kicked the woman hard in the ribs. Another scream sounded.

_Saving Adrien, the dark energy… it didn’t do much but bind them together. And then fucking Lila kept going on and on and Kim felt so fucking mad._

_When she pushed them that one step when she made that fucking move they just… snapped._

_Kim wished he was the one to kill her. He really did. But Kagami got there first._

Kim sighed as he turned away from the crying pile. He’d eat and come back for more. Maybe she’d talk then. 

Or maybe he’d have to keep going. Either worked.

**Author's Note:**

> It was the first one I wrote so the style is different but I liked it to much to change it!


End file.
